


Happiness

by captainstarspangled



Category: Football - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the semi finale alone with pizza and beer was just what Antoine and Olivier's relationship needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> got this done! requests open

"You made it boy!" Olivier screamed before laughing and wrapping Antoine into a tight hug. It was the 74th minute in the semi final of the UEFA EURO 2016. France was playing Germany and Grizi had just scored his second goal in this match and they were winning 2:0 now. He had had a couple of chances and had started getting a bit frustrated until he'd finally scored in the 45th minute.   
After that second goal, the French National Team started going into defence mode of course, in order not to lose this match now. And they didn't.  
Antoine couldn't wait to celebrate with the fans and his team so he quickly shook every German's hand. They went to the french fan curve and celebrated for at least ten minutes. He was the last one to leave the pitch, being pulled by Olivier.   
Antoine always took the longest to take a shower so a little while later, only him and Olivier were in the dressing rooms. Their team mates had wanted to celebrate with their families but the two of them had told their families that if they'd win this match, they would spend the evening together.   
Grizi put on a pair of white training shorts, a grey v-neck shirt and his flip flops. They hadn't planned on going out so he didn't force himself to wear a proper outfit.   
"You should put something on," Olivier pointed out. "It's got quite cold out."  
Antoine shrugged. "Didn't bring anything." That was not exactly true but he got what he wanted when Olivier through a blue FFF sweatshirt at him.   
"How come you're always wearing my stuff?" The older man asked in a playful voice and Antoine smiled, making Olivier melt over again.   
the sweatshirt was much too big for him, but Olivier loved that. Antoine looked so innocent in it, like a little boy. If only the world knew.   
They left the stadium at midnight in Olivier's Bentley, Antoine all cuddled up into the grey sweat jacket the man was wearing.  
"Back home sir?" François, Olivier's driver asked them quietly. He was the only person who knew just how close the two men in the backseat were. Of course, their families and the team knew that they were some kind of a thing but not really how much. François had driven them when Antoine had been crying and had heard the words that Olivier had whispered to him. He had seen them press gentle kisses to each other's heads. Not going into detail, he had seen it all.   
"Sounds good. Let's stop by the pizza place first though," Olivier said, waiting for a smile to creep up on Antoine's face and only looking away when it eventually did.   
There was a lot of traffic in the city and it took them almost one and a half hours to get back home. "Grizi, wake up." Olivier poked Antoine's cheeks a few times until the boy finally woke up. He had slept the whole car ride long; Olivier had asked François to go in to get pizza while he'd stay with the boy so that one wouldn't wake up. "We're home baby boy," the man said, receiving a glare from Antoine.   
Olivier sent François home once they were out of the car. He had sent the whole personal home for this night; it belonged to him and Antoine only. They crashed down on the couch with their pizza boxes and some beer. Olivier threw on the tv while Antoine started eating already.  
"What do you want to watch?"  
"Captain America," Antoine mumbled around his pizza. "The first one."   
"We've watched that like five times since the Champions League," Olivier sighed but at Antoine's pouty face, he had to turn on the movie.   
'Captain America: The First Avenger' was Antoine's favorite movie because he could somehow see his and Olivier's relationship in Steve and Bucky's. And he thought superheroes were cool. He finished his pizza quickly. Out of two reasons; it was good and he wanted to cuddle up to Olivier for the rest of the movie.  
He laid his head on the man’s lap once they were both finished with eating and Olivier immediately proceeded to start stroking his hair. He usually did that whenever Antoine was sad but this time it was just to make Antoine feel as good as possible.   
By the time the movie was over, the boy was fast asleep. Olivier cleaned up the couch first and then picked Antoine up bridal style. He really wasn’t a weight to bother, he was too small and skinny to actually be heavy. Olivier laid the boy down on his bed and took off his training pants, but leaving the sweater on him. The man pulled Antoine close to him, the boy’s ear on his chest so he could hear the beat of his friend’s heart.  
And that’s exactly how Antoine woke up; wearing only a sweater. He decided to go downstairs into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for Olivier.  
“Your legs are too sexy to be real.” Antoine turned around. He was still only wearing Olivier’s sweater and had been making scrambled egg. He smiled, shaking his head and went back to looking at the eggs until he felt kisses showering his body. Everywhere.  
And that’s how they spent their day; kissing each other over and over again and always telling the other how much they loved them.


End file.
